This invention relates to a board game which is intended to be played by at least two persons. The game per se is variable, in the sense that the board may be printed with patterns or indicia applicable to any one of a number of different games, or the board may be arranged to carry overlays which are printed with material applicable to different types of games. However, a constant feature of the invention is that the board is arranged to carry or to be mounted to a sensor/indicator device which is electrically connected to associated switches. The switches are activated by persons who participate in the game.
Most board games are played by persons who take turns in participating in the game and play progresses around the board. Movement or placement of objects on the board might be determined by the throw of dice, as in the case of such games as backgammon or Trivial Pursuit (trademark). In other games, such as chess or Scrabble (trademark), play simple moves from one player to the other as successive moves are made by the players.
In contrast with the present invention, as hereinafter defined, no prior art board games are known to involve the use of devices which are operated by players and which, depending upon which of the players is first to trigger the device, creates an entitlement for the player to make a move or otherwise engage in play. There are quiz games which are played by a panel of persons and in which participating players signify their desire to answer a question by triggering an indicator device. However, such quiz games do not involve the use of a board on which objects are placed or moved as an integral part of the game.